Known in the art is an electronic device which has a circuit board, an electronic component mounted on the circuit board, and a resin which cover and seals the electronic component. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an electronic device which has a surface acoustic wave (SAW) device as the electronic component. In the electronic device, the SAW device is mounted so that its functional surface faces the surface of the circuit board across a predetermined interval therebetween. The facing space between the functional surface of the SAW device and the circuit board is sealed by a sheet and a sealing material (resin) which cover the surface acoustic wave device. An inner wall surface of the sheet and the sealing material which surrounds the facing space is formed in a bulging state.